I Stitch These Wounds
by KissingSpiderwebs
Summary: Kyoya Ootori was madly in love with a woman who was happily in a relationship with his best friend. Lies, drama, and angst all tie together to create wounds on Kyoya's heart that he must fix himself. (Song-shot based off Black Veil Brides song) Reviews and constrictive criticism welcomed!


**Hello my fellow, fan fiction readers! I am KissingSpiderwebs and this is my debut story on . I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing this. Anyway, be sure to check out the notes at the end that explain my thoughts on this one-shot and my theories. Thank you very much for reading and I'd love some reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work. All characters of Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I also do not own any musical property or lyrics to the song 'We Stitch These Wounds' by Black Veil Brides.**

 _You kissed the lips of evil,_

 _Two months is all the same._

 _I begged for the man's approval,_

 _Pray to die in vain._

Kyoya Ootori was quite the complex individual. He had many goals, like any successful young man would. Except his goals were contradicting. Goal one was to successfully become the heir to his father's company. Goal two was to successfully sweep Miss Haruhi Fujioka off her feet, and keep her away from the greedy hands of a Mr. Tamaki Suho. He was quite close to achieving both goals, until Tamaki formally asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend, and Haruhi accepted. This devastated Kyoya who was normally an emotionless, sensible man, never letting failure discourage him. It was like a car crash, as he saw it. Everything was perfectly fine, he was at an appropriate pace, and all of the sudden, he was slammed into another vehicle. His existence was now on the line.

 _Sit down with thoughts alone now,_

 _With blood these lyrics came,_

 _Your words, they eat right through me,_

 _Death could hear my shame._

"What the hell is wrong with you Kyoya-senpai?!" Haruhi screeched.

April 3rd, at 3:12 pm, Kyoya Oootori lost his cool. It was a normal day at the Host Club. Tamaki and Haruhi were being especially lovey-dovey today. The customers were long gone. Tamaki had written a song for Haruhi, he even took a month's worth of guitar lessons to be able to play for her. It was a work of art, so poetic and loving, and Kyoya hated every note of it, and Haruhi loved it. It brought tears to her eyes, and color to her lovely cheeks. That's when he snapped. He had had enough of them. He wanted Haruhi, and god dammit he would get her even if he had to risk everything he had. He stood up; slamming his laptop shut, grabbed the guitar out of Tamaki's hands, and punched him square in the jaw. Haruhi screamed and went to Tamaki's aid immediately. Kyoya was in rage mode.

 _The tears we've cried, this love has died,_

 _You're by yourself with me tonight,_

 _It's what we hide with every lie,_

 _And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

Long story short, Kyoya beat the shit out of Tamaki. So what if his so called "best friend" had a few broken ribs and a black eye? He wanted to be with Haruhi, and Tamaki was just an obstacle standing in the way of his happiness. ( Could the infamous shadow king win over the lovely princess? Things were definitely not in Kyoya's favor, but he would try anyway.

 _I think of it every time I touch you,_

 _Or every time I hear his name,_

 _These walls will never crumble,_

 _Here's our cause to blame._

During Tamaki's stay at the hospital, Kyoya tried his best to remain on Haruhi's good side. He brought her flowers, expensive chocolate, and various stuffed animals. Nothing seemed to do the trick, though. He even considered buying her a whole new wardrobe and jewelry. Sure, it was quite rude to be attempting to sweep his injured best friend's girlfriend off her feet, but if he had to play dirty, he would. So let the games begin.

 _Sit down with thoughts alone now,_

 _With blood these lyrics came,_

 _Your words they eat right through me,_

 _Death could hear my shame._

Kyoya was determined, and a tad crazy. He was hell-bent on getting Haruhi, even though he knew the likelihood of her actually ditching Tamaki for him. He would try anyway. It was day one of his plan. He approached the small apartment building in which Haruhi resided in with her father, Ryouji a.k.a Ranka. He placed a simple envelope addressed to Haruhi on the door step and sprinted away. What was in the envelope, you ask? A simple request. Haruhi was to meet him at a small café, near her apartment building. Of course, it was not signed by him, he knew she would not attend if she knew it was him. After dropping the note off at her apartment, he dropped by a jewelry store, bought her a small gift and then walked to the café where they were to meet.

 _The tears we've cried, this love has died,_

 _You're by yourself with me tonight,_

 _It's what we hide with every lie,_

 _And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

 _Liar,_

 _Liar,_

 _Liar,_

 _Oh._

Kyoya anxiously awaited Haruhi's arrival. The next thing that happened set Kyoya on edge. Haruhi walked into the café, looking radiant per usual, but she was not alone. Holding her hand, walking along with her and smiling was none other than Hikaru Hitachiin. Kyoya realized what had been going on all along. Haruhi was dating Tamaki to play with Kyoya's feelings, and was secretly dating Hikaru all along. Sure, it wasn't clear to him at first but from that day on he vowed to never fall in love with a cross-dressing second year ever again.

 _The tears we've cried, this love has died,_

 _You're by yourself with me tonight,_

 _It's what we hide with every lie,_

 _And stitch these wounds with me tonight,_

 _The tears we've cried, this love has died,_

 _You're by yourself with me tonight,_

 _It's what we hide with every lie,_

 _And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

 _Liar!_

 _Liar!_

 _Liar say goodbye!_

 **Well. There we go. I spent three days working very hard on this. I'm sure the plotline is a tad confusing, but I really like how this turned out. If you enjoyed reading this, I am currently working on a new song-shot and I will publish it soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry I completely forgot what my theory notes were so if I think of anything, I will write a small story on all of the theories about my fan fictions. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and have a good day! –KissingSpiderwebs**


End file.
